


Cosmic Love

by Joie1836



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joie1836/pseuds/Joie1836
Summary: Edward and Bella are soul mates, but she's stolen away and lost on the way to Italy. Waking up after a fall she has no idea where she is, who these people are with southern accents, or who she is. Edward/Bella/Eric. *NOMINATED FOR MOST PROMISING CROSSOVER*





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I own nothing in this story but the plot line and characters not created by Stephenie Meyer or Charlaine Harris. I do not own the song Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine.
> 
> I hope to have more of this ASAP, but I want to finish Wait For Me first. But, then again, when do I ever just do only one? If you're a fan of my other stories I swear to all that's holy they will be finished as well, but this has been an idea for a LONG time and I seriously can not keep it down any longer. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And because it's a new one, the others come first, so it may take longer to post this, but if I do it will be in groups of chapters because I'm insane like that. So, you won't be waiting too long.
> 
> This story is Mature for language, violence, sexual themes and the possibility of lemons. I'm kind of a lemon zest kind of girl, but this IS True Blood we're talking about here. O_o Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**_Florence_ ** _**\+ The Machine  
"Cosmic Love"** _

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_  
_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

 _And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
_I tried to find the sound_  
_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
_So darkness I became_

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

 _I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_  
_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

A pure, true love cut short by a malicious overseer, Aro, who coveted certain vampires from the Cullen clan in Forks, Washington. The oh so human Bella caught in the middle. Stolen away as a currency to gain what Aro's always wanted. Unfortunately, the ones he's sent to collect her lose her on their way back to Vulterra, Italy. A near deadly fall lands her in a strange hospital, surrounded by strangers, even the one staring back at her in the mirror. Dreams of golden eyes in the darkness leave her feeling strange and half empty. Will she find anyone to help aid her in her search for who she is or will they only help her become a new Bella all together, letting her forgotten past disappear into the darkness like those golden eyes?


	2. End of An Era or Finally, I get Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, here it is. The first chapter. I told you, I NEEEEEEDED to post this story or I was going to die. Bella's a bit OC, but as you know, I can't stand Cannon Bella. She's just too passive, too push-over-ish. I hope you all love it as much as I do. Also, there's a lot of lemon zest in here, bordering on the whole lemon, not just the peel shavings. I know… For the first chapter, really? You ask? Yes, it's important for the rest of this story. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: This is an edit/repost of the original from FFN. All mistakes are mine. I own nothing.

"Edward! This…this isn't real is it?" I asked him, shocked. I had been fighting him on getting engaged for weeks now and apparently, for my eighteenth birthday he figured he'd dupe me. On a beautiful chain was a diamond the size of Forks. OK, no, but I knew nothing about diamonds only that this one was huge in comparison to most, and it was clearly representing his heart. All sparkly and cold, just like him. I - for the record - did swoon a little at that thought.

"Love, you deserve even more than this. I wish you'd allow me the privilege of giving you things." He sighed.

"I do…" I replied. He raised an eyebrow and grinned at me, his beautiful golden eyes sparkling at me. That dazzling grin only my vampire boyfriend could give me. It was bad enough that he looked like a sculpture of Adonis, not to mention his intoxicating smell. I can't even describe it, it's like the most beautiful mixture of the most addicting things. And the way he touched me and kissed me nearly stopped my heart. No, seriously, it does. He has to stop for fear of actually giving me a heart attack. He had so much power over me it was disgusting. And I didn't even really  _like_  blondes…but then again, even his hair was supernaturally perfect. All coiffed and honey almond blonde.  _Freaking God._

"With absolute protest. There has been nothing that I have given you that you haven't complained about. Can't you just be happy for once?" He asked, tilting his head and cupping my face in his hand. I nuzzled into it and breathed him in.

"OK. This is beautiful, Edward, thank you. I love you." I gave him a re-do and he seemed pleased. He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed my nose. Then his grin turned mischievous as he carried me upstairs to his bedroom. "What are you up to?" I asked. I could only hope he was going to finally give me what I had been asking for. That he was going to try. We had been practicing for a while now and all I wanted was to make love to the man of my dreams. He said he would once we were married and I was changed (the changing part took even longer to convince him of) and I wasn't pleased. As far as I knew I wasn't going to be Bella-Bella when I was a vampire for at least the first year. I was going to be kill-everything-in-sight-Bella. It was always the same argument, that he was terrified of hurting or killing me. This only turned me on more which irritated him and caused him to tell me, yet again, that I was in danger and that I should have some type of fear, that it was unnatural to not be afraid.

It wasn't that I wasn't afraid per say. It was just that… Well, honestly, if I was going to die I'd rather it be after the most amazing orgasm of my life. Wouldn't that be anyone's choice of a way to go? My last visual would be him on top of me, gloriously naked and strong. The last feeling would be of him inside of me, rock solid, and me melting away around him. Nope, can't think of any other way to die. That would be just perfect.  _And_  if he did hurt me that bad he could just bite me and start the change, which was inevitable anyway at this point. So, I honestly didn't see any harm in this at all.

All train of thought stopped, the conductors jumped ship and took off for the hills when Edward sat me down on the edge of the massive black iron bed (with sexy gold bedding), turned and locked the door. My heart left it's place in my chest and lodged itself in my throat making it incredibly hard to breathe. He took notice. "Bella…" He said my name gruffly, a near growl in his throat. I could barely sit up straight.

We'd played this game before. We'd start kissing, then we'd end up making out on the couch or my bed or this bed and it would move to slight touches. His hand slipping under my shirt or running up my thigh. We had gone as far as only being separated by my panties and bra and his boxer briefs. Dear God did he look good in boxer briefs…

He'd always stop, though. I'd be so close to feeling that elusive explosion of passion that it would make me more and more frustrated every single time.

I am a virgin, I've never been touched - like that - before, ever. Edward was my first in many ways, but I was a female and I did have urges and I knew it was supposed to feel brain seepingly good and it did… It just never pushed me over that edge. That teetering feeling was horrible.

I'd been over the edge before. The edge of a cliff. And the result was  _not_  like what I have longed for with Edward since we first touched. That was an I'm-gonna-die-in-a-not-pleasant-way feeling. This, this between us was an I'm-gonna-die-in-an-epic-way feeling and I needed it. Needed it like oxygen.

So why was I so nervous now? "Edward…" I eyed him warily. Perhaps the nervousness was my worry that we'd once again start something he wasn't willing to finish and I wasn't sure if I was going to survive that much longer. I was getting more and more emotional about it lately. I knew in my heart it wasn't because he didn't want me. My head only screamed that. Hence why it was so easy for him to leave me in the woods.  _Why_  am I going back to that while my boyfriend slash more than likely fiancé was standing here looking ready to pounce? I blinked the memories away and stared at him again. "What are you doing?"

"Be still." He breathed as his hands came up and started unbuttoning the pretty blue blouse I was wearing. I knew it was his favorite color on me so I basically bought stock in this color. Not literally, figuratively…or whatever. My eyes nearly launched out of my skull when I realized that I might be getting more than this house sized diamond for my birthday. Could I ever be so lucky?  _PLEASE JESUS?_  I mentally glared up at what I thought Jesus would look like (he had been rough with me the last few years) and then got a bit yucked out thinking about thinking about Jesus while my "soulless" vampire boyfriend slash might as well be fiancé was undressing me. And then it seemed kind of interest…no!  _No, bad Bella. You need church_ , I chastised myself.

He was pushing the now open shirt off my shoulders and I could feel myself becoming incredibly aware and excited that this was moving along at a nice pace. I reached out to start on his buttons and he shuddered under my touch. I loved knowing that he reacted this way to me, it was powerful. My hands, much shakier than his, released each button and then pushed back his shirt to match me. His mouth met mine and our lips and tongues danced to their own rhythm, his scent and taste making me high. "Bella…" He sighed again. The sound mixed with what was happening in this second made my eyes roll back in my head.

"Edward," I breathed against his mouth. I wanted to beg him, plead with him, but I knew if I took over he'd shrink back and stop so I let him go.

"I need you, I can't wait any longer. You don't know how it's tortured me." He nearly cried out as he pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was definitely telling the truth, I could feel it, and I violently choked back the cliché 'is that a gun in your pocket, or are you happy to see me' because I was positive they didn't make guns this thick. Perhaps cannons. What?

"Please, Edward!" The begging started. I couldn't help it. But it was better than talking about cannons. He set me down gently on the bed and removed my jeans. Here we were again, with just the thin barriers between us and I was nearly holding my breath wondering if he was going to stop.

But he didn't.

His eyes hungry, he removed the rest of my barriers with his teeth. I nearly died just then. His eyes flashed to mine in concern. I must have literally almost died just then. Eh, that's fine. What'd I say about what a way to go, right?

And then he was naked in front of me. I'd felt him, I'd seen…him…before, but not like this. Not in all of his glory. He was so pretty it almost hurt to look at him and my heart was pushed back down into my chest by the huge bundle of nerves and emotions that replaced it, choking off my airway. I could just cry he was so perfect.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, his face concerned. I stretched my hand out to him and he took it, kneeling next to me on the bed and I sat up to press my face to his chest.

"You're just so perfect." I sniffled. I heard a rumble in his chest and he kissed my hair and lifted my face to meet his.

"Ah, I understand - though you're out of your mind - if I had the ability a tear would fall for your beauty in this moment. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life." He sighed and crashed his lips to mine again. He explored me and I explored him. His rock solid body felt like velvet under my fingers and I tried desperately to memorize everything.

He settled between my thighs and I could feel the tension building between us, the suspense of the moment. Couple that with need and feral want and he probably wouldn't even have to touch me in a second. But he did. His cool hand slipped down my stomach and to my hip. Hesitantly, he cruelly inched his way slowly further down and when his fingertips found my center I thought I was going to launch myself off of the bed. It was bad enough I nearly screamed, but turned it around and gasped so hard I thought I blew up a lung. His eyes sparkled and the corner of his mouth twitched as he continued to play me like a piano.

I could feel myself building up. My body tensing, my eyesight flickering, as I tried to concentrate on his face, but then he put that in place of his fingers and I clutched the sheets on the bed as I moved involuntarily with his tongue. As the tension in my body grew and grew I thought my head was going to explode, I was trying so hard not to start screaming because I wasn't entirely sure his family wasn't in a 100 mile radius.

His tongue flicked one last time and I couldn't hold it in. I let out the breath I was holding and it sounded like someone else. The moan slash cry was for all the times he had gotten me so close to this, this euphoria, and pulled me back from the edge. He finally gave me what I'd been needing and begging for and I wasn't bleeding or bruised.

Slowly, and with tiny wet kisses, he moved up my body to kiss me. I could barely see straight and he smiled at me, that huge dazzling smile. He was proud of himself. Well so was I. At this second I was so freaking happy I could have given him a round of applause. "Edward…" I tried to catch my breath.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." He grinned and kissed my nose.

"It's still my birthday, and would it be too much to…" He shut me up with his mouth as he shifted himself back between my thighs and suddenly there was pressure. Just a little as he pressed himself against my sensitive skin and I bit my bottom lip. He was a freaking mind reader! Wait…no, he can't read mine, so this is exceptional, OK?

"I love you so much, Isabella Swan. I want this, of course, but I'm doing this… I'm  _trying_  this for you because I know you hurt when I stop us. I don't want you to ever think I don't love you, or that I love you less, ever." He whispered between sweet kisses and then suddenly, he was inside and I tensed around him, trying not to let out the shock of pain. I didn't want him to stop. "Are you alright?" I noticed he stopped breathing and I blushed.

"It hurts… But I think I'm OK now." I promised.

"You're bleeding." He hissed.

"Yeah, that's normal." I nodded.  _I think_. "Please." His eyes met mine and he kissed me again, this one soaked with passion as he started moving again. My head pressed back in the pillow as I worked my brain so hard just to remember this feeling forever.

"Are you OK?" He asked again.

"Yes, please, keep…going." I gasped as his movement pulled me to the edge again. His eyes darkened as he trailed his mouth over my chest and a sharp pain - just a tiny one - shocked over my breast. I looked and a few beads of blood pooled out of what seemed like a paper cut. His eyes widened and he stopped. I clenched my legs around him and held him in place. "I am  _fine_. I feel nothing but you and if you stop now I'll rip it off and keep it in a jar!" I have absolutely no idea where that came from, but I was almost there. No tiny drop of blood was going to stop this.

Out of nowhere he growled at me and licked the blood and that sight alone was enough to die and I fell over the edge and crashed just as he did, filling me with himself as he licked the tiny cut and kissed it all better.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Alice came tearing into the room, ripping the door from the wall, as it  _was_  locked, and we threw the covers over us. "Oh…OH! I'm…" She covered her face. "I thought you two would be done by…"

"What is it?" Edward growled at her. I was ready for more.

"The Volturi, they're here." She winced. "They'll be here soon."

"For what?" I asked, chewing my bottom lip. I already knew the answer if I was honest with myself.

"For you." She cried and I looked up at Edward and he stared down at me absolutely terrified. I turned back to Alice and glared at her.

"You know, I appreciate your concern, but… LEAVE!" I screamed like a crazy woman. Her eyes got wide and she picked up the door and tried to place it back on or around the doorway so we had some privacy and left. I turned back to Edward. "See? You should have changed me already."

"Bella, let's not. I know they'll be upset, but Alice has seen it. They wouldn't." He was stuttering, this made me very uncomfortable.

"You know, this is another one of those I'm-going-to-die moments and I don't like it. They'll  _kill_  me, Edward." I started sniffling. "But, at least I had you."

His arms were around me, a little too tight, and he kissed my hair. "You're not going to die." He growled, angry at something, probably himself if I knew him like I thought I did.

"We should get dressed. I'd rather die clothed." I said numbly and got out of bed. My perfect night was stained again, just like his pretty sheets now, and I was really getting tired of this always happening to me. I put my clothes back on and pulled my fingers through my hair. Edward did the same but never took his eyes off of me. Probably memorizing me like I had been doing him. I stopped. Why were we fighting? Especially if this was my last night on earth with him. I ran to him and he caught me as I launched myself into his arms. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" He asked me. I was sobbing now, ruining his shirt now, too.

"For being mad. I don't ever want to be mad at you, I love you. Do you get that? I love you more than my own life. I'll take whatever they dish me, just promise you stay safe for me?" I was muffled by his shoulder and I heard him breathe in shaky and broken.

"You should have never loved me, Bella. You should have never…" I cut him off with my mouth and I thought his knees were going to give out with the fierceness of my kiss.

"Shut up, just shut up." I cried. Edward went rigid and I looked into his eyes, they were somewhere else and I knew he was hearing someone. "What?"

"They're here." He choked.

"Well… Let's just go then." I steeled myself and he set me down, grabbed my hand, and we walked down the stairs together, prepared for whatever Fate held for us.


	4. Marco AND Polo? Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I plan to edit these chapters as soon as I can so there may be more updates on one day than another. Please make sure you let me know what you think. Makes me wanna write more. Also, I love to respond to comments. It's nice. :)

As we walked down the stairs I could feel my shoulders tighten. So I was ready to go anywhere for Edward, but at this moment, when it was looking like it could be going to the Other Side I wasn't sure I was so ready for that. I mean, I'm only eighteen. I haven't even lived my life. I had only just gotten laid. Seriously, just gotten. It's only been like five minutes.

Of course it was absolutely amazing, better than I could have ever imagined. I swear, even in my super spicy dreams I couldn't have ever come up with the feelings I had while he was inside of me. It was like I had been missing something and suddenly I was completely whole again.

For a short time.

I wanted to run.

"Ah, Edward, it's been a spell." My eyes flashed to that scary paper thin skinned Aro. I hated his voice, I hated his face, he made my skin crawl. Where Edward was a beautiful, safe, intoxicating presence Aro's was terrifying. I think it would have made me worry had I honestly not been afraid of this guy, too. Then Edward would have been right and I would have totally been insane. "And Bella, correct?"

"Aro, what can we do for you?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around me protectively.

"I was checking to see if our wonderful young human was one of us yet. This was the trade, was it not?" Aro asked, tilting his head like a dog. A vicious, rabid beast of a dog.

"You saw it, Aro. There is no need to rush things." Alice's sweet voice spoke up.

"Well, honestly, I am entirely too entertained to wait much longer. I want to see what this little girl can possibly do. You know, with her ability to ward off my precious Jane." He smiled. His paper skin wrinkled and I swore I heard a crinkling sound coming from his cheeks.

"But, we discussed this and it was allowed." Edward sounded a bit flustered which only scared me more. I _told_ him I wanted to be changed right away. It was only safe and smart to do it that way, but no. He wasn't ready. Well, was he ready now? Was he going to take a chunk out of my neck right here in front of Aro to keep me safe?

Probably not.

"Marco, Polo, your assistance is needed." Aro called just a little over his inside voice. Scared or not, I raised an eyebrow. _Seriously_? In walked two completely different vampires. One was almost seven feet tall and two hundred and fifty pounds with black hair. The other was my height, lanky with red hair. I learned quickly not to judge by body with vampires. They could be deadly in ways no one could possibly see.

"Marco, collect Edward." Aro grinned. I screamed. "Hush, now, Bella. It will all be fine in the end."

"No! Don't touch him!" I was hysterical. He could feel pain, I couldn't. After seeing him writhe on the ground under Jane's stare I broke a little.

"I'll be fine, Bella." His lips brushed my ear and I broke. I fell to my knees my head in my hands. "Don't touch her!" Edward growled, nearly shaking the house. That's when I looked up to see Polo reaching for me. I shrieked and backed away from him.

"No. No!" I screamed and Alice grabbed me up.

"Aro, no! We've talked about this. It's been explained, it's been shown to you, _please_!" Alice called.

"This isn't the only reason I'm here for her. Did you think I would waste my time coming all the way here from beautiful Italy to see just if Bella's been changed? I don't really care. I know she will be, I've seen it, as Alice has said. I am taking her because I want you two to understand how serious I am about having you two in my coven." Aro explained. My heart fell to my feet. Alice and Edward looked at each other and then back at me. Alice was suffering, but Edward was dying.

"Fine. OK, Take me. But let them be." I stepped away from Alice and looked right at Aro.

"Bella, you don't know what you're saying. It's fine, if you go, I go." Edward nodded in my direction.

"And break up your family. Kill Carlisle and Esme? Rosalie probably could care less, but everyone else loves you so much. I'm nothing..." He hissed at me and I pressed my lips together successfully shutting myself up.

"You are _everything_ , Bella." He cried. I couldn't really hold it in any longer. Just thinking of us being apart broke me into tiny little pieces. I felt that familiar huge, ragged hole rip open in my stomach and I fell back down onto the floor. I had absolutely no control over my body. "Aro, please."

"Polo, get on with it. Marco will meet you in the car." Aro flitted his wrist and it was done. I couldn't fight off a vampire, that would be stupid. I just laid there on the ground, completely dead weight.

"BELLA! NO!" Edward fought against Marco, but he was too big and just too strong. I stared at him, not wanting to see anything but him before I couldn't anymore. I memorized every feature on his face, no matter how pained. I would never forget him, never. And when I could I'd come back for him.

"Edward, I love you!" I screamed. "I fucking love you!"

"I love you, too, Bella. More than my own life." He mimicked my own words I've said to him time and time again.

"Bella?" Alice called.

"I'll be OK, don't worry about me!" I tried to smile at my beautiful "sister".

"I love you, Bella! We'll figure something out, I can see it!" She called as I was pulled out of the door. I knew she was lying, for once I bet against Alice.

"The gasoline, Polo." Aro called in a sing-songy voice when I was literally thrown into the Lincoln town car. I couldn't understand that. Were they out of gas? And then I smelled it. He poured a line between the house and the car. Marco came running out and sparked one of those weird lighter thingies you see in movies and the lawn blew up in flames. I saw flickers of Edward's and Alice's face while the two of them sped me away from them. That was it, just a flicker of Edward's honey eyes staring at the car, not even making eye contact with me. I was crushed.

I laid across the back seat and allowed myself to succumb to what I was expecting and knew I would feel. The tearing and the ripping and what I used to not recognize as me. The haunted screaming and crying I wouldn't accept as my heart break I now was good friends with. It rocked through me and I let it eat me alive.

**~C*L~**

"Where are we?" Marco asked looking around. It was daytime, about noon. We had obviously been driving all night since they didn't need sleep. The windows were tinted beyond what was legally accepted so that they wouldn't give themselves away. I wished to be pulled over.

"I uh, I'm not sure..." Polo cleared his throat. "We've got to be close to Florida, yeah? That's where we're flying out of, right?" He sounded so confused. Who the hell was I with? Who had to fly specifically out of Florida? And seriously, did that make sense?

"We'll stop for gas and then head out." Marco sighed. He turned to look at me. I swore he looked like he wanted to poke me with a stick. I didn't blame him. If they weren't vampires they'd probably think I was dead. "You, human?"

"Bella." I corrected, I sounded like a frog.

"Yes, you," He nodded. I sighed. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No." I lied. Or did I? The pain was so severe I couldn't tell if it was hunger or loss. "Yes."

"Well, what the hell is it?" Polo turned around, glaring at me. "You know, we should just kill her. This whole thing is stupid, they're not coming for her. They're not going to join him. If they were they would have by now."

"Do what you want. I don't care. If you're not going to kill me at least shut up and get me something to eat so we can carry on to my doom." I sighed again. "I also have to pee."

"Fine. Go into the store, and then pump our gas and get back in this car. They can't see us. And if you try anything stupid we'll kill ya." Polo grinned at me and I didn't even flinch. I didn't care, go ahead and kill me. I didn't have my soul and my heart was still without Edward.

I got out of the car, the sunlight blinding me. Had I wanted to run at this moment I wouldn't have a direction. I couldn't see clearly and would have ran into something. I couldn't even walk safely when I could see.

I finally cleared my vision and headed into the store and went to the coolers. I grabbed an iced tea and then headed up the snack aisle. There, I found a couple granola bars and held those in my other hand. I headed up to the counter and waited for the guy to stop talking in a foreign language on the phone and ring me up.

He looked down at me and smiled warmly and ended his conversation quickly. "Alo, how meh I elp you, dear?" He asked. It was a normal question, I'd heard it a thousand times but this time, _this time_ I had something I needed, badly. I stared at him, not knowing what to say, or how to say it, so I grabbed my things and ran out the door and just kept running.

I knew the store owner probably called the police, and I was waiting for the vampires to come after me even in broad daylight, but no one was following, so I didn't stop running. I had no idea where I was, but I didn't care.

I had no phone, no identification, no money, but I was away from them and that's all that mattered. I ran across the back lawn and into the wood line. I wasn't thrilled, bringing back memories, but this was ten times worse than Edward leaving me. This was life or death and I truly did want to live. Really.

I ran and ran, my lungs burning from the strain and my legs were cramping up as I climbed up hill. I needed to find a place to hide, perhaps at the top of the hill I could see someplace.

But once I got to the top of the hill I tried to skid to a stop. The top of this hill meant about a fifty foot drop, but the speed I was running and the dampness of the hot, steamy weather made the ground slippery and before I could scream I was over the edge and plummeting to the earth.

Once again, not the kind of edge I wanted to come crashing over. This was definitely an I'm-gonna-die-in-a-terrible-way moment. And I was. "I love you, Edward." I breathed just before everything went black.


End file.
